The present invention relates to a grass mower having a monitor system for detecting blockage of a duct transporting clippings from a mower head to a storage container.
Many grass mowing systems include a mower head which is mounted on a suitable transportation vehicle by which the mower head is moved across the ground in a cutting action. It is often desirable to collect the mower clippings in a container since this removes the clippings from the ground and provides a more attractive effect when the mowing is complete. The grass clippings are transported from the mower head into the container by air flow generated by the rotation of the mower blade.
Particularly in larger mowers such as yard tractors, the mower head is mounted under the belly of the tractor while the container is mounted on the rear of the tractor so that it is necessary for ducts to be provided between the mower head and the container for transportation of the clippings therealong under the airflow from the mower blade. Such an arrangement operates very effectively except in circumstances where the amount of grass being generated by the cutting action exceeds the ability of the airflow and the duct to transport that quantity of clippings from the mower head to the container. This particularly occurs when the clippings are damp or carry a heavier amount of moisture since this moisture increases the possibility of blockages occurring.
At the present time, there is no simple device provided on the tractor to detect when the blockage is occurring. The only indication to the operator is therefore when the blockage has occurred and the clippings are deposited on the ground due to the inability to transport those clippings to the container. Once the blockage has occurred, it is of course difficult to clear that blockage and it is necessary to halt operation of the tractor and the mower head to prevent any possibility of contacting the mower blade.